


Good Morning

by Apotheocrisy



Series: Overwatch Ficlets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All McCree wanted was to ask Hanzo how he was doing in his native tongue. </p><p>Or: Hanzo and McCree are dancing around each other. Genji helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Last night, the cowboy approached Genji with a somewhat unusual request. "I wanna say hi to Hanzo in Japanese," he'd confessed to the younger Shimada brother.

Genji looked at him knowingly. "I see. You are trying to hit on my brother, yes?"

McCree flushed red and began stammering. Genji laughed, and Jesse could swear he was smiling.

"Very well. Say to my brother this..."

The next morning, McCree stumbled into the kitchen half an hour before high noon, having just woken up with a hankering for coffee. He wasn't surprised to see that Hanzo was in before him, the archer making himself a sandwich. Jesse grunted in greeting and meandered towards the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup of the strong, dark coffee made the way only Reinhardt did.

"Watashi wa o shiri ni fureru koto wa dekimasu ka?" said McCree carefully in a horrendous accent. Though he'd practiced pronouncing the phrase when Genji taught it to him, he didn't want to stumble over the foreign words rolling off his tongue.

Hanzo's eyes popped wide open. 

"What did you say to me?" he said evenly, 

"I said, watashi wa o-" McCree started. 

Hanzo held up a hand. "I heard you," he replied, "but I did not think I understood you for a moment. The answer is no, you fool, and I cannot believe you even thought you could ask me that.

McCree frowned. "I thought it'd be a nice gesture, askin' you somethin' in your native language!" drawled the cowboy. "I ain't never met anyone who didn't  like bein' asked how their day was goin'."

Something in Hanzo's head clicked almost audibly at that. He smirked. "You were trying to ask me how my day was going?"

"Of course!" replied McCree indignantly.

Hanzo barked a laugh. "You asked if you could touch my rear."

Jesse processed that for a moment, blushing. "I'll be damned," he said, shaking his head. "Last time I go to Genji for help. Sorry 'bout that, pardner."

Hanzo chuckled. "I appreciate the thought at least," the archer added, then smirked. "Hai, onegaishimasu."

"You realize I don't understand that, right?" said McCree, raising an eyebrow. 

Hanzo nodded. "That is precisely why I said it."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "See you later, then," he drawled with a wave towards Hanzo. Grabbing his cup of coffee, the cowboy headed to Genji's room. 

Both he and the swordsman would be very surprised when McCree told him what Hanzo had said.

**Author's Note:**

> "Watashi wa o shiri ni fureru koto wa dekimasu ka?" - "Can I touch your butt?"
> 
> "Hai, onegaishimasu." - "Yes, please."
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
